


mirror, mirror

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [29]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena wakes up in the tomb, a soft mattress below her and an amused Katherine beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror, mirror

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/126951381955/summer-scorcher-day-1-stripping-elenakatherine)

“You don’t have to do this,” Stefan says, and if it weren’t for the fact that Elena may never see him again, she’d be irritated at the twentieth repetition.

“No one else knows, and Klaus will send someone else when Elijah doesn’t return. I’ll be safe, and Bonnie will have more time to find the spells.”

Damon sighs loudly from the couch, “I’ll snap your neck if my brother can’t-”

A harsh crack interrupts his words, and Damon smirks. “Finally.”

.

Elena wakes up in the tomb, a soft mattress below her and an amused Katherine beside her.

“Hello Elena. Your stay has already made this prison, so much more… habitable.”

Elena swallows dryly, hunger gnawing in her stomach. Katherine hands her a blood bag from underneath her dress, petting Elena’s side. “Your first time should be warm at least. I wanted them to bring you a person but Stefan wouldn’t.”  

Elena knows she should be more annoyed and creeped out, but all she can focus on is the blood so near, and she tears into the bag without another thought, ecstasy pooling in her mouth. For a horrible moment Elena  _understands_  why Stefan’s the only one who doesn’t drink human blood, and is certain if she were free, she’d kill someone for more, wouldn’t even feel guilty until she was sated.

Katherine pets her hair, cooing softly. “Just like your mother, good girl.”

Elena knew the blood would make her different, but she hadn’t accounted for how much. Hadn’t expected to look up at Katherine and  _want_  her. She shakes the thought away, quick as it came, letting the empty plastic bag fall next to the mattress.  

Energy bubbles up under her skin, and she looks around the small space hastily. Besides the bed, there’s the white (unplugged) cooler full of blood bags, a stack of books, and a new ring on her finger. “Why are you being nice to me?”

Katherine’s fingers freeze for a moment, as though she were surprised by the accusation. “I- we’re going to be stuck here for a while, trying to get along will make it easier.”

Elena’s pretty sure it’s all for show, but peaceful cohabitation doesn’t start out with calling out her new roommate. “Okay. Tell me more about your family?”

The new vampire’s eyes are bright and wide, too honest for her own good. “Not today,” Katherine says. She waits a beat, and sighs to herself, “Why don’t you tell me about the Gilberts.”

Elena does, too caught up in the family history she’s telling to notice she’s calm again.

.

When she wakes up, Katherine is leaning against the far wall, eyes heavy on her. Katherine’s fingers are playing with her zipper, a new coy smile on her face, “You don’t mind, do you? After all, it’s nothing you haven’t seen in a mirror.”

Elena shakes her head without thought, but the way Katherine slowly strips off her dress has her wanting to take it back. Slim fingers push the dress down her body revealing black lingerie, and it doesn’t matter that they’re identical, or how narcissistic it makes her- Katherine is  _gorgeous_.

Katherine saunters over, straddling her, cupping her face with an odd gentleness. “I thought so.”

And they’re kissing, a mess of contradictions: predictable and shocking, familiar and new, cool yet burning. Elena can’t wrap her mind around it, and doesn’t want to, not when Katherine rocks her hips forward like that or nips her lower lip, sucking off a drop of blood. She could do this forever, and the thought is jars her out of the kiss. 

“What’s wrong?” Katherine purrs, moving her kisses down her neck and between her breasts. It’s too comfortable already, too unremarkably  _normal-_  
  


Elena wakes suddenly, heart thudding loudly in her ears, and Katherine is standing against the far wall- still dressed and smirking. “Interesting dreams roomie?”  


End file.
